Resident Evil: Prototype
by JamesFames
Summary: Rain Ocampo survived from the feeding frenzy of a sea of zombies. She seeks to find Alice, then met a young man, who saved her from freezing to death. The young man takes her to his place in New York Zero, hoping to put down the mysterious virus that changed his life forever. Can Rain find love within this young man? Will contain Mercer and Heller and others! Read and review!
1. Prologue

**Here's a story about everyone's favorite zombie movie: Resident Evil. The main character this time, however, will be Rain Ocampo. I know, don't start. Anyway, I plan to add some stuff from Prototype, with a new character: Michael Gabriel. Enjoy!**

Resident Evil: The Prototype

Prologue

My name is Rain Ocampo. I have no fucking clue what went wrong with the world, but I do know this: The T-Virus has spread to unimaginable proportions. I also know that I used to work for a cooperation known as UMBRELLA: The most powerful technological company in the world, as a member of one of their commando force. Along with a few others, I ventured into the underground research facility, called the HIVE, a biotech research place, all of it run by one holographic person: The Red Queen, a holographic version of a little girl. Ironic, right? I know. The HIVE is where I met Alice… My friend. A great friend of amazing courage. Inside the HIVE, I thought everyone who worked there were all dead. I was wrong. Somehow, a virus broke loose and infected everyone inside, changing them into…something else. Into something that you might call zombies. I was bitten by one of them, thinking it was a civilian. Boy was I ever wrong. I was the last of my squad mates to make it out…only to die of the virus. Now I'm back. And I'm stronger now, thanks to the T-Virus. I don't know what happen, but I intend to find out. First, I'll find Alice. Hopefully, she can help me out, if she remembers me. I almost tried to kill her and I regret that horribly. Then, I find out who's responsible for this viral outbreak. Then… I'm gonna make them pay. But I'm not alone. Once I got out of the freezing water of those undead bastards, I met someone: Someone who changed my life forever.

**I know you were expecting more action, but this is the best I can do at the moment. Please don't be mad! Don't worry; I'll introduce Alice and the others in future chapter. Hopefully. Anyway, please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you can forgive me for the lack of detail, but it's the best I can do, at the moment. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Resident Evil: The Prototype

Chapter One: First Encounter

Finally, I managed to crawl out of that sea of undead freaks. Alice thought she killed me. Hehe, she was wrong. I can't be killed by those undead freaks now. As I lay there, motionless in the snow, I thought back on what happened: I was fighting Alice, after I killed one of her friends, then I got way too cocky, then she outsmarted me by shooting the ice out from under me, then I fell in. Serves me right for getting overconfident. By the time I finally got out, she was gone, along with some other people. Shit, I was freezing to death out there. I had to find a warm place to sleep in or I'll die out here. I mustard the strength to rise to my feet, but I'm not sure where to go. I just shrugged my shoulders and started to walk from the current position. The damn blizzard is blowing in hard. I got no fucking clue where I am and no idea what to do next. As soon as I got thirty feet away, I just fell to my knees. I was about to freeze to death. I hugged myself, and rubbed my arms, hoping to keep warm, but no good. Right now, I'm wearing a pair of black army type jeans, black army boots, a black shirt, a pair of figureless gloves, and a guard vest holding some of my smaller and more portable equipment. My long black hair is put in a braid, just the way I like it. I wonder if I was wrong to attack Alice. If only she was here right now. If I could tell her I'm sorry… But that's too late now. Now I'm gonna die out here and it's my entire fault. I fell on my face in the snow, fearing my end is near. I was ready to die. But then, I saw a shadowy figure appear from the blizzard. He wore an all-black snow suit, carrying a large full bag on his back. I couldn't get a good look at his face because he wore a white and black skull mask over his face. He crouched down beside me and I guess he looked into my eyes. He nodded his head, then he pulled a blanket from his bag and wrapped it around my body. I looked at him, then he placed a warm hand to my cheek, then he spoke in a soft voice as I begin to pass out. "Stay alive, beautiful. Once we get to my place, you'll get the answers you seek." As I began to fall asleep in his arms, he whispered into my ear. "Don't worry; you'll be reunited with your friends soon, Rain Ocampa."

**As I said, I hope you can forgive me for the lack of details, but it's the best I can do at the moment. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This is when Rain meets my character, Michael Gabriel, for the first time. Will introduce James Heller and Alex Mercer as well. Please enjoy!**

Resident Evil: The Prototype

Chapter 2: Welcome to New York Zero

I was having a strange dream. A dream I didn't want to wake up from. I was living in a normal house in Raccoon City, living with a normal husband and our children playing together in the yard. We sat happily together on a porch swing, watching happily as the days go by. Then, suddenly, everything went black. I opened my eyes again and found myself in a small room. I was lying in a sheet less bed, the room was dirty, my clothes all over the place. Wait. My clothes!? I sat up and looked at myself in a mirror on the wall. My top part of my torso is bandaged up, my left arm in stitches, and my head was covered with bandages. At least my breasts aren't exposed at the moment. I stood up from the bed and limped to the window. As I looked outside, I realized that I wasn't in Raccoon City anymore. This place is in far worse shape than I have ever experienced. I turned from the window, unable to look at the scene, and I picked up the bed covers and wrapped it around me. I looked out the room and looked down a long abandoned hallway. I walked into another room, which is the kitchen, and saw a note on the refrigerator. The note reads 'Be back soon. A friend.' I guess the guy who saved me from the blizzard brought me here, but left before I could tell him thanks. Whatever. I didn't give a fuck. I opened the fridge door, only to find a few bottles of water and some eggs. I groaned at the sight of the egg carton. I hate eggs. I grabbed a bottle of water and poured some of its cold water on my face. I washed some of the blood off and wiped my face with a towel. I went to the next room and saw a couch and a medium size TV set. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, but all the screen showed was static. I groaned and just lay on the couch, bored. I was worried about Alice and her friend. What was his name again? Leon, I think? Anyway, all I can do for right now is to find a way to entertain myself while I wait for him. I was so bored, I wanted to scream or just run out the door. I sat up on the couch as the screen finally showed a picture of a newsman holding a microphone talking. "As we speak, the Mercer Virus has gone to unimaginable proportions! Many civilians are becoming infected by this terrible disease, turning everyone exposed to the virus into infected creatures! The head of Blackwatch, General Justin, has ordered the entire island to be placed under quarantine! Is there any hope left for us!?"

My eyes went wide as another one of those undead freaks jump on him, sinking its teeth into his neck. The frightened camera man ran, holding the camera at the infected, then the screen went black again. I sat on the couch as I gathered my thoughts. Those creatures aren't like the ones that overran Raccoon City. What the hell is going on here? I leaned back on the couch, trying to think, then a voice startled me. "Glad to see that you're up and about again." I turned my head to see a young man, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, red and blue Nike shoes, a white shirt, and a black hooded leather jacket, standing behind the couch. He had shoulder length brown hair put in a ponytail and he had very light blue eyes. He looked to be at least eighteen years old. I couldn't help but ask. "Who are you? And Where am I?" The boy grinned at me, then said "This is my safe house. I hide out here, most of the time, and I usually go out to gather supplies. It's very well-fortified, to keep the infected and UMBRELLA troops out." He hoped over the couch and sat down, then said "The names Michael, by the way. Michael Gabriel. It's nice to meet you, Rain Ocampo."

I gave him a glare of suspicion and said "How do you know my name?" Michael said "I kinda hacked into UMBRELLA's network and looked you up on their database. You used to be their best soldier. However, I don't understand why your files said that you're dead, but you're right here in front of me. How strange." I said "They brought me back by cloning me from the real-me's DNA. But, I don't understand why they didn't come back for me." Michael said "That's just how suits operate: Once you're no longer of any use to them, they just toss you out, like so much garbage. They leave you to die. Trust me: I've faced it before and my old 'friends' paid the price for it. I saved you so that you can help me with this viral outbreak. UMBRELLA is the one who released it before and I plan to make them pay for their mistake. Every single one of them. All who were responsible will die." He spat on the floor, haunted by the thought of it, then I said "But what about Blackwatch? How do they fit in this?" Michael said "They're the ones who get paid to do UMBRELLAS dirty work. It didn't matter who they'd have to kill: Healthy or sick, human or infected, guilty or innocent. Just as long as they get paid, they didn't care." I said "So what do _you_ want? You want to fight them?" Michael looked at me and said "I want to _destroy_ them; UMBRELLA, Blackwatch and the virus. But I need your help." I shook my head. "How can I help you fight a whole army of highly trained men? I mean, seriously! We're just two people!" Michael said "Sometimes, two is all you'll ever need. Besides, I've got friends on the inside and we'll find more as we move about the city. I have a plan. Besides, Alex and James are sure to be here by now." I said "But that still won't be enough!" Michael patted my shoulder. "Trust me, Rain. We are capable of more than you think." I couldn't be sure if he was serious, but I could feel the confidence within him and I could see the fire in his eyes. He wanted to bring down UMBRELLA, once and for all. I said "Alright. I trust you. But you had better be sure." Michael said "Of course. I told you, we'll find more friends on the streets who feel the same way. Then, once UMBRELLA makes their move, we'll make ours." I said "So, do I get a tour of the city? I need to get familiar to the new environment." Michael said "Sure. I'd hate to have you lost in the big city. But first, you might want to put on some clothes. It's an apocalypse, but that doesn't mean you can suddenly run around naked." I blushed when he said that, and said "Right. But mine are kinda ripped and bloody." Michael said "No problem. I got you a fresh set of clothes on your bed, while you were sitting in here. Don't worry; I didn't try anything stupid." I went upstairs and saw the dry, clean clothes on the bed, just as he said. I put on the pair of tight blue jeans, white socks, a pair of brown boots, a white sleeve-less shirt, a pair of fingerless black gloves and a red hooded leather jacket and I put my hair back in a braid. I went back downstairs, then said "I'm ready." Michael got up and fixed my jacket collar and said "Okay. Let's go, but stay close."

We went outside and there were wrecked cars all over the place. The sky is red and there wasn't a sign of life to be found. Michael said "Welcome to the Red Zone of New York Zero. Or at least whatever is left of it." As we started to walk in one direction, I said "Don't you mean New York _City_?" Michael said "Not anymore. This city has become nothing more than an infected wasteland. Any survivors still trapped here try to grab what they can and do whatever it takes to survive. Now nobody knows who to trust anymore. It's survival of the fittest these days. Not sure how long it's been since the virus started to spread. We need to be careful about who we run into around here. They'd rather kill you or hurt you very badly than to help you." We continued our walk, then he looked towards an abandoned church, seeing a bright light emit from the window. He shook his head and said "That light is a sure way to attract the infected. Better see who lives there." We walked up to the door, then he gave it a knock. "Hello? Anyone hiding here? We're survivors! Please answer!" The door opened, showing an old man dressed in a black robe, then he said "Father Anthony? It's me; Michael." Father Anthony said "Michael? I'm relieved that you're well. Who is your friend?" Michael said "This is Rain Ocampo. She's helping me to put a stop to UMBRELLA and their biotech crap." I wasn't really sure if he knows what he's doing. He's still just a kid and he's already taking charge! Father Anthony said "There is no hope left for any of us, Michael. UMBRELLA has blocked of any means of leaving the city and anyone who tries to escape would be shot dead on the spot. All hope is lost." Michael placed a hand on the old man's shoulder and said "We can't give up hope just yet, old man. There is still a way for us to escape. You just have to trust me. Please. We all are in this together." The old man thought for a moment, then said "I understand. But please, come inside first. There is much we need to discuss." Michael nodded and we entered the church, a row of benches aligned next to the windows and a large wooden cross that stands over the alter. We sat on one of the benches, then Anthony began to explain. "The virus has infected the entire city. It just swept everyone away. I tried to help them, but… then there was Blackwatch." The old man stopped, not sure what to say now, then Michael said "What did they do, Father?" The old man took in a breath and said "They round up the healthy and put them in camps. Then, they take some of the people into labs and give them the disease and put them in cages with…..with the monsters." The old man shivered, then said "Some old friends and I, we tried to get them out, but they caught us and…." Anthony stopped for a moment and looked up at the cross, as is regretting what he's about to say, then he turned his head to Michael and said "And you do not fuck with Blackwatch." Michael thought for a moment, then said "I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong. Come on, Rain." I walked with Michael outside. I wasn't sure what he had in mind, so I asked him. "So, what are we gonna do?" Michael said "We're gonna find one of those Blackwatch camps and free those people. And hopefully find more info on what they're up to." I smiled. "I didn't know that you were such a rebel. What were you doing, before you were a regular kid?" Michael grinned. "Let's just say I had a lot of tattoos removed." I nodded. "I see. You said that your name is Michael, right?" Michael said "Yeah. Michael Gabriel. Why do you ask?" I said "Your name sounds like two of the seven archangels of Heaven; Michael and Gabriel." Michael said "Really? Wow. I didn't know that someone as crazy and destructive and homicidal as I am could be named after two of the seven archangels of Heaven. How interesting. Now let's go. We have a lot of work to do."

I nodded as we walked past a whole row of wrecked vehicles, then we stopped once we saw a lone zombie, limping around a wide pile of corpses. Michael said "Watch what I can do. I have the power to do things that no normal person can do." Michael slowly began to approach the poor undead victim. The zombie turned and faced him, then let a low hiss escape its hungry mouth. The zombie launched itself at Michael, hoping to get a bite out of him, but to my surprise, he easily caught the poor bastard by the neck and holding it off its feet like it's nothing! Then he grinned and kicked it right in the gut, sending it flying across the field, until we couldn't see it anymore. Michael turned to me and said "Now if that wasn't impressive, I don't know what is." That was amazing without a doubt! I was almost blushing at how strong he is! "How did you do that!? And aren't you worried about getting bit!?" Michael just grinned and said "When you're like me, you don't have to worry about anything. Let's go." I nodded as we continued our long walk.

_Inside a safe house, in the NYZ Red Zone…_

Inside an abandoned apartment, Sargent James Heller paced the apartment. "What the fuck is taking him so long just to fix a goddamn satellite dish!?" Dana Mercer sighed as she turned from her computer. "Be patient, will you, James? You know he likes to takes his time. He doesn't rush things like you do." Heller mumbled under his breath as Alex Mercer entered through the door. "Well!?" Mercer looked at Heller. "Well what?" Heller said "Well did you get the satellite working yet?" Mercer smiled. "You'll be pleased to know that it's fixed. We should be getting his location now." Dana faced her computer. "I've got it! He's somewhere in Times Square. And he's with someone. Looks like….a girl?" Heller said "Why would he be having a girl with him?" Mercer said "Not sure, but we have his location. And if we hurry, we might catch up to him." Heller said "Do you think that he'll be interested in helping us?" Mercer smiled at the former Sargent. "Don't worry; he'll help, whether he likes it or not, Michael needs our help."

**Sorry it took me longer than expected, but it's done! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is when Rain witness' Michaels powers for the first time and is reunited with Alice. But can Alice trust her again when they first met? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

Resident Evil: The Prototype

Chapter 3: True Rage

We approached the walls of the Blackwatch base, finally, and thought carefully about our plan. "Okay, we're here. So, what's your plan?" Michael thought carefully, then said "Okay. They always let people who don't have the virus in. So, we're going to climb over this wall and we have to blend in with the crowd. And don't make any sort of eye contact with the Blackwatch soldiers." Michael quickly carried me over the wall, without anyone noticing, and we snuck over to a nearby bench. We sat down and he whispered to me. "Keep a low profile while we're here. Even a small problem can arouse suspicion, if not guns." I glared at him. "I think you should stop worrying about me. I can handle myself." I got up and heard him mumble under his breath. "I sure hope so. The last thing I need is Blackwatch on our asses." I rolled my eyes and walked amongst the crowd. I heard them talking about the soldiers taking people into the facilities, doing strange experiments on them. I felt my stomach suddenly turn as I become sick, then I bent over and vomited on the ground. The people around shrieked and backed away in fear, but I didn't care. As I coughed up the last drop of vomit, I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, woman? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw a Blackwatch soldier, wearing an all black leather uniform. "Are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" I tried to shake the cobwebs from my head and tried to tell him. "I'm fine. I just had a sick stomach. It's nothing." The soldier looked at me, suspiciously. "Are you sure? You look like you-" He stopped when Michael came to my side and helped me stand up straight. "You okay, Rain? What happened?" I looked at him and said "I'm fine. I just have a stomach ache, that's all." Michael sighed. "If you say so. We need to go now. We got all the information we came for, anyway." But the Blackwatch soldier stopped us and said "Wait a minute. Where do you think you're about to go?" Michael said "We were just about to leave, sir." Five other soldiers stood at their comrade's side as the soldier said "Is that so?" Michael looked from one soldier to the next, as they all had their machine guns at the ready. He sat me down at the bench and said to them. "Well, I _was_ leaving. But, now? Now I'm going to feed you all your teeth." I rolled my eyes. "And you were worried about me causing trouble?" I watched as the soldiers pointed the barrel of their guns at him, then Michaels eyes turned bloody red. Then, I looked away as I heard the soldier's fire away. I looked and to my shock, Michael was still standing, and he had a large set of spiked shields connected to his arms! He blocked the bullets with those things! The soldiers looked at Michael in shock as he said "That was a very big mistake, ladies!" One of the soldiers shouted. "He's infected! Shoot him! Shoot him, dammit!" They began shooting at him, but it had no effect! He grinned and to my surprise, he jumped high in the air, then his arms switched to a set of hammer fists! He landed on the ground, hammers first, causing a massive shockwave, knocking down the soldiers! The soldiers got up, then let loose again, as a large super soldier launched himself at him, but Michael changed his hammer fists to a set of large sharp claws, then he literally just sliced the super soldier in half! Then, a massive tank rolled in, then Michael switched to a massive blade, then he launched himself at the tank, separating it from its wheels. Then, he changed his arm to a whip fist, then he whipped it around, cutting every soldier, killing them. His arms went back to normal as his eyes returned to normal. He turned to me, as he saw the fear in my eyes. I was shaking with fear. He walked to me. "Are you okay?" I slowly nodded, and noticed a small cut on his cheek. "Your cheek is bleeding." He grinned and said "It's nothing. It'll heal." I ignored him and picked up a bottle of alcohol on the ground and poured its liquid on a white rag, then I pressed it against his bleeding cheek. "Here. It should stop the bleeding." I looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he looked into mine. I blushed as my heart started beating at a very fast rate. He felt my hand and said "That wasn't needed, but…Thanks." I pulled away and said "We had better get out of here, before they send more reinforcements."

He nodded, then we left the camp and out to the streets. We made it to Times Square, then I said "That was amazing, what you did back there! I've never seen anything like it!" Michael grinned and said "It's kind of a gift. And a curse." I said "Tell me; where did you learn to do such tricks?" He stayed silent for a moment, then said "It's not something I learned. I….kinda was infected with the Blacklight Virus and the T-Virus. But they didn't kill me. I became something different. I became a Prototype. The viruses gave me God-like powers. Powers to change myself into anything I desire. Now, I use my powers to consume, infect and destroy Blackwatch." I shivered at the thought. Michael, a murderous killing machine. "How did you get infected?" Michael said "I was only thirteen years old, when the virus broke loose. I ended up inhaling the infected gas and the virus fused with me, making me unstoppable." He looked up at the sky, then at me and said "It scared me. And as I grew older, I became more and more dangerous. More destructive. I was afraid of what I was becoming. Then, Alex Mercer and James Heller taught me how to control my powers. I still didn't like this new me. I just want to be human again." I felt bad for him. I bet he never wanted to be like this. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Michael, I'm sure that you can be much more than that now. You can use your powers to help people. And I can help you with your mission to stop Blackwatch and UMBRELLA. I trust you." He smiled and said "Thanks, Rain. It's hard to find good people these days. Maybe…." He stopped a moment, and I asked "What's wrong?" He looked down the road and said "It looks like we got company." He was right. I looked down the road and saw a whole army of infected and some giant bulked up infected animal, coming straight at us! He stood in a fighting stance, his eyes turned bloody red, ready to fight. As the infected got closer, Michael was about to switch to one of his powers, then he stood back as the entire army of infected was cut down by something. Then, two strangers jumped down from the building. They were James Heller and Alex Mercer, just as Michael said. Michael smiled and said to his old friends. "Hey, guys. Long time no see. What have you guys been up to lately?" Heller said in an angry tone. "What do you think, you piece of shit?! We've been on a wild fucking goose chase, looking for you!" Mercer placed a hand on Heller's shoulder. "Calm down, Heller. I'm sure he was fine by himself. There was no need to be so upset about it." Mercer looked at Michael and said "But Heller is right, Gabriel. You shouldn't be wondering about by yourself. You should tell us where you're going so we'll know where to find you." Michael frowned. "You guys need to stop worrying about me. I can't handle myself. And I don't need to tell you guys anything. You're not my parents." Heller said "Well if we were, you would be so fucking grounded right now!" Mercer said "That's enough. Come. We need to return to the hide out. We have some new friends, who are willing to help." We left the street and made our way to Chinatown. We stopped in front of an abandoned apartment as Mercer opened the door; Michael said "By the way, how did you guys find me?" Heller said "Dana tracked you through your cell phone. You're lucky that we found you first." We entered the threshold, everything was well organized. Dana stepped from another room and said "I see you guys found him. Nice work. I thought it would be more difficult." Alex said "It was a lot easier than I thought, really." I noticed Michael smiling at Dana, then he said "Hope you weren't too worried about me. I was gone for a long time." Dana scolded him. "Damn right you were. And I wasn't worried about a thing. I knew you could handle yourself." Michael grinned and said "Sure you weren't." He noticed me glaring at him, then he said "Relax, Rain. I'd rather not have to start calling Alex my brother. Besides, we rarely have tea on occasions. Don't look at me like that." I said "If you say so." Dana said "Anyway, here's an old friend, waiting to see you." I looked as a young woman came down the stairs. She wore a tight black leather jumpsuit, and had black hair. I recognized her. It was Alice. She recognized me too. She walked over to me and looked into my eyes. I spread my arms out, offering a hug. "Hey, Alice. Remember me?" Apparently, that didn't work out good. She just got angry and smacked me in the face. She yelled "Is that all you've got to say for yourself?! Just 'hey'?! I was worried sick about you! After I thought you were dead, you suddenly came back and YOU didn't remember ME! Then, you were trying to KILL me, and NOW you have the nerve to come here and just say HEY?!" I could tell she was angry and I couldn't blame her. I was now too scared to say anything to explain myself. Michael got in between us and said "Whoa, try to calm down here, okay? Look; we all have our problems, but we shouldn't let it get between one another. Alice, I know it's been rather hard for you, with all that happened between you two, but I can't have anymore problems here. Can't we all just get along?" Alice said "No way! I can NEVER forgive her! She tried to kill me!" Michael said "She was being controlled. She didn't know that you were actually a friend. It's not her fault." Alice calmed down, then looked at me with a sad expression on her face. She saw how sad I was and knew how sorry I am to have hurt her. She wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug and I felt her tears on my shoulder as she said "Rain… I'm so sorry…. I was so worried about you… I was scared that I wasn't going to see you again…" I embraced her and said "I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean to try to attack you. I'm so sorry." Michael sighed. "Oh please! Get a room, you two!" I released Alice and said "I think you need a hug too, Michael." Michael's face turned red, then he said "No thanks! I'm good!" I grinned as I easily wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him softly. He didn't even try to avoid it. He actually enjoyed it! He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel his hands close to my butt! Mercer said "I hate to interrupt your mood, but we have a job to do." We quickly released each other, then Michael said "Right. Rain, you head upstairs and get some rest. I'll be up in a minute, after I'm done down here." I nodded my head and went upstairs. I went to a random room and sat on the bed and I had only one thought on my mind. Does Michael have feelings for me? I don't know. I laid on the bed and nodded off to sleep.

**I hope you liked it. It took me a whole week to finish it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is when Rain learns more about Michaels 'friends inside Blackwatch.' Far more than she expected. Can she still be able to trust Michael, once she discovers this secret? Read and find out! Enjoy! Will contain a rape scene!**

Resident Evil: The Prototype

Chapter 4: The Mad Scientist

I woke up the next morning, but all I could think about was Michael. I dreamt that we got married and had kids and lived in our own house. In the suburbs. Living like Nomads, hidden away. I became more attracted to Michael than I ever have. Michael's cute, but with his multiple personalities….I don't know. But despite all that, I liked working with Michael. He's looking out for me, but I do my best to look after him. I got out of bed and I went downstairs and saw Dana, sitting on the couch. I walked over to her and said "Hey, Dana. You're up early." Dana said "Well, you know the old saying: The early bird catches the worm." I sat next to her and said "Dana? I was wondering; you don't have any relationship with Michael, do you?" Dana raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked "I mean have you ever gone out with him? On a date?" Dana said "You mean like his girlfriend? Please. I'd rather die of the virus. I mean, he's cute, in a crazy sort of way. But with his many personalities? I'd rather keep my distant. He's yours, if you want him." I said "Right. Speaking of him, where is he?" Dana said "He went to scout the area. Maybe when he gets back, he might have some clues on what to do next." Then a voice called "Did someone call my name?" We looked and saw Michael, standing in the doorway. I stood up. "Hey, Michael. Find anything interesting yet?" He smiled and said "I have, actually. One of my contacts, Dr. Owen, gave me the coordinates of the closest Blackwatch facility. This time, however, I want you to head there and find him on your own. Don't worry; Dana will be monitoring you the whole time, so we'll be keeping track of your progress as you go." I nodded my head. "Got it. I can handle it." Michael smiled. "Glad to hear you're up for it. Just be careful; Dr. Owen may be a friend, but he's a dangerous man." I said "That's all I need to know."

I left the apartment and made my way down the street. I went alone because I needed to think. I was wondering about his 'friends on the inside'. What is it that he's not telling me? Anyways, I arrived at the facility wall. The Blackwatch facility. I grinned and pulled my hood over my head and climbed over the wall. I hid behind one of the large tanks and thought carefully. "So far, so good. Now to find the guard that's in charge and swipe his keycard. Then, sneak inside and find Owen." I scanned the crowd of soldiers, carefully, and saw the keycard, strapped to the belt of the Blackwatch commander. I waited till he got close, then I carefully disconnected the keycard from his belt, without him noticing, then I snuck over to the facility door and slid the keycard in the slot and went inside. Inside, there were all kinds of fucked up experiments. A cage full of zombies on one side of the room and another cage filled with Lickers on the other. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled in out and answered. "Hello?" It was Dana, calling me. "Rain? Good job, getting inside. It would've been easier if you had a Blackwatch disguise, though. No matter. Anyway, what do you see?" I said into the phone's speaker. "A whole fuck load of scientists, experimenting with the virus." Dana said "Hold on a minute. I'll put Michael on the line." Then, I heard Michael's voice this time, and he said "Rain? Talk to me, Gorgeous." I blushed and said "There is a fuck load of scientists in here, doing who knows what kind of experiments that Blackwatch has UMBRELLA doing." Michael said "I know. Heller and I were one of them. UMBRELLA did tests on us. Changed us into blood thirsty killing machines." I whispered "What are they trying to do, exactly?" Michael said "They're trying to do tests with the virus, hoping to make it into a bioweapon. We can't let that happen." I said "Don't they know that it's too dangerous? Why do they still try?" Michael said "Because they're stubborn. They want to control the world and make everyone their slaves. I tried to reason with them, offer them money, but they just wouldn't listen, and said if I ever bothered them again, they would have me executed for treason. So, I gave up and decided to take forceful measures. I have to destroy them. They're taking this nonsense experiment of theirs too far. It's costing every life of all those innocent people out there. Now you see why. They must be stopped." I said "I understand." Michael said "I'm counting on you to help me make things better. Now, head to Owen's office and get what we need." I said "Got it. See you."

I ended the call and placed the phone back into my pocket, then I made my way to Owen's office door, while avoiding security, and reached the door. I entered through and saw Owen, sitting at his desk, wearing a white lab coat, had white hair, and looked to be in his mid-eighties. I silently closed the door and said "Dr. Owen?" He sighed, then faced me and said "Yes? What is it? I don't have time to answer questions." I removed my hood and his eyes went wide and he leaned back in his chair as he recognized who I am, then he said "Oh my God! Officer Rain! Thank goodness you're alright!" He was actually happy to see me, then he said "You're not hurt, are you?" I didn't answer, then he went to the door and locked the door so that no one could interrupt us. I glared at him. "Owen." Owen turned back to me and said "Listen! Just listen! I'm a friend of Michael! He has me spying on Blackwatch and UMBRELLA. I'm on your side, don't you see? Didn't I help him to save your life from freezing to death out in that blizzard out there, didn't I?" I glared at him, suspiciously, then he said "Never mind that. I must warn you; Michael is in terrible danger." He sat back down at his desk and brought up some images of strange soldiers on his computer screen. "You see, General Justin of Blackwatch has launched a project known as Orion. See, they're breeding Super Soldiers, you see. And they're going to be sent after Michael. However, you might be able to stop them, if you act immediately!" I wasn't sure if I could trust him. I turned my gaze to a bloodied operating table, which hung in the corner of the room and said "So what am I supposed to do? Just trust you?" Owen pleaded. "Please, Officer, let me help you! The guilt will destroy me, otherwise!" I wasn't sure if he was trust worthy. I couldn't trust him, but if Michael says he can help, then what choice do I have? I turned back to him and said "If you're telling the truth, then maybe we'll talk more. Where do I need to go?" Owen said "Thank you, Officer! I've already sent the coordinates to your cellphone. Project Orion isn't yet active; however, you still don't have much time. The head researcher is Doctor Richard Burke. Now, hurry! Go!"

I acknowledged this information and snuck out of the base. I looked at the address sent to my phone: Close to Central Park. I saw Michael on my way to the place, sitting on a bench, next to the fountain. I sat next to him and said "Hey, Michael. You knew where I was?" He looked at me and said "I did. I know the streets of New York very well. So, what did Dr. Owen have to say?" I shook my head and said "Not good news. Have you ever heard of project Orion?" He thought for a moment, then said "Sounds familiar. Why?" I said "It's supposed to be a bunch of super soldiers, trained to hunt you down." Michael sighed and said "Damn. Guess the old man really wants me dead. Sad, really." Curious, I asked "Your old man?" Michael said "You see; the general and head of Blackwatch is Justin Gabriel… My dad." I looked at him, surprised. I could imagine his dad being a part of Blackwatch. He said "My dad first started out as a marine, then he quickly rose through the ranks and reached the rank of head general of Blackwatch. He became a very great soldier. Then, he began to change his attitude. He became arrogant, power-hungry and ruthless. He killed anyone who got in his way. He just killed and killed and didn't stop. It became his new and horrific policy. And it broke my heart." I said "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have brought it up." Michael smiled and shook his head. "Nonsense. We are allies now and it's only natural that we talk about our past. I can't keep running from my fears forever. Now is the time for us all to face them. Now, for the reason I stopped by here…" He pulled a small vial from his jacket pocket. A vial filled with his own blood. I looked at him, curiously, and said "What is that?" He placed it in my hand and said "My blood. Drink it and you will gain God-like powers. The same powers that I have. You may need them in the future. Remember, it may take some time to master, so don't let the virus take over, understand?" I nodded my head. "I got it. Only if I need to." Michael smiled and stood up, then I said "Before you go, can I ask you something?" Michael said "Sure. Ask me anything you want." I said "Why did you give your help to me so willingly? A stranger?" Michael frowned, then pulled up his sleeve, revealing a number of scars on his arm, to my shock, then he said "I too know betrayal."

He left, back to the hideout, no doubt. I looked at the vial of his blood and thought carefully. I wasn't sure if I should do this. I wasn't sure if it was actually going to work. I didn't have any other choices. I popped off the cap and poured it into my mouth. I couldn't help but shiver, as the red sticky liquid slowly made way down my throat. I clenched my stomach, suddenly feeling it cramp up. I bend over, struggling to force myself to swallow the rest of the blood. I felt the sudden urge to throw up. But I held back. I swallowed some more, trying to get the taste out of my mouth, and I felt my stomach turn again. I bared my teeth as I felt the virus stir inside me. Then, I felt my muscles shift. I felt…. different. I felt stronger. Then, the pain stopped and I managed to stand up straight. I felt the virus stir inside me, but I kept calm, then I used my new strength to climb over the compound walls and halted on the roof. I scanned the compound carefully, then answered a quick call from Owen. "Hey, Doc? This facility isn't exactly what you would call 'lightly' guarded." Owen said "As all should be expected. However, if you can take out those communication antennas, they won't be able to call for reinforcements." I put away the phone, then I was able to sneak up behind one of the soldiers and I quickly twisted his neck, killing him instantly. I took the rocket launcher he was holding and I fired a rocket at the first antenna, but as soon as it went up in flames, the facilities alarm suddenly went off, then the intercom said "_Attention! The facility is under attack! There is a high detection of the T-Virus inside the facility! Find it and kill on sight!"_ It didn't look like they found me yet, so I fired another rocket at the second antenna, cutting off all communication with this facility, but a large bulked up super soldier suddenly jumped from the building with a loud battle cry, landed on the ground, and looked up at me. "Rain Ocampo! Do you know who I am?" The guy was like a machine, big with wires connecting to his parts! I grinned and said "Let me guess; Project Orion?" The Orion Soldier said "A _volunteer_ for Project Orion! I watched your friend, Michael, rip my friends, limb from fucking limb, but once I'm done with you, I'll get to do the same to _him_!"

He charged at me, but I fired rockets at him until the launcher was out of ammo. I took a quick picture of him with my phone, then I answered another quick call from Owen. "Hey, Doc? I thought you said that Project Orion wasn't active yet!" Owen said "I did." I sent the picture to him, then I said "Then what the fuck am I fighting right now?!" Owen suddenly said "Oh dear, this is not good." I put the phone away, then I focused my arms to change them into a set of razor sharp claws, just like Michael's! I grinned, then I easily sliced the Orion Soldier in half, then I quickly pulled out my side gun and fired at the oil tanks, causing them to explode, destroying parts of the facility. I got out in a hurry, then I got a transmission of one of the soldiers and, to my surprise, Richard Burke. "Doctor! Rain Ocampo just destroyed the entire facility! Project Orion is gone!" The doctor said "Not yet. We still have a successful Phase Two Soldier at the proving grounds. We can clone from its DNA and continue the Project from there." I didn't like the sound of that. But where am I supposed to find these proving grounds? I answered another quick call from Owen. "Officer! Are you alright?" I said "Yeah, but Richard Burke said something about a Phase Two Orion Soldier at some proving grounds. Find out what the hell he's talking about and get back to me."

I put the phone back in my pocket and made one more run around the city. The survivors in this city need help. I stopped by one of the houses and it looked rather abandoned. I entered through the open doorway and called out, but there was no answer. I went down the hall and stopped in front of a picture, hanging on the wall. There was an older man standing next to a younger boy. Both had bleached blonde hair, the old man appeared to be in his mid-thirties, the young boy looked to be about fifteen. Were these two father and son? I didn't have time to think when my thoughts were disturbed by a sudden noise. I quickly hid underneath a wide table as a mysterious figure entered the threshold. He wore a pair of black jeans, a blue shirt, a white leather jacket and a black baseball cap. He had tanned skin and bleach blonde hair, just like the boy in the picture, only he seemed to be at least in his mid-thirties. He looked at the picture frame, and smiled. "Just how I left you." He turned to the living room, but glared suspiciously at the bag on the table. "But not where I left you." He walked over to the table and looked inside, discovering a laptop that had a symbol on it; the symbol of UMBRELLA. He sighed, then flipped opened and the screen turned on, showing a figure of a red holographic little girl that I recognized: The Red Queen. That stupid bitch that tried to have me killed back in the HIVE. The man said to the Red Queen "What do you want from me this time?" The Red Queen spoke in a Russian tone "Well, if it is our former brother. How have you been?" The man said "I thought I told you before that I never want to see you or any of your boys come near me again." The Red Queen said "Try not to get so upset, Dexter. Though you may not be one of us anymore, we still require your assistance." The man said "I told you before; I'm done with UMBRELLA. I'm done taking the lives of innocent people. I want nothing to do with you or any of your kind." The Red Queen said "I implore you. Only a simple task and…" The man interrupted her "Save your breath, if you can even breathe. I'm not doing anymore favors for you." I never thought that this guy was such a rebel. The Red Queen said "I can grant you any reward of your choosing, if you cooperate one last time. Anything you want." The man thought for a moment, then said "Anything?" The Red Queen nodded. "Of course. We will grant you free transportation off the island. Give you whatever you desire." The man sighed, but said "What do you want from me, exactly?" The Red Queen said "I want you to find and bring to me an escaped test subject. He goes by the name Michael Gabriel. We ask that you bring him to me, either dead or alive." The man's face suddenly turned grim, then he said "I prefer him to be dead." The Red Queen said "Then we have an agreement. Find him and bring him back to me and we'll never bother you again." The man said "Fine. Just keep your end of the deal." Then he smashed the laptop, ending the conversation. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. The Red Queen wants Michael dead and she just hired this asshole to take him out! I knew I had to get away and warn Michael before it's too late! But before I could move, I accidentally tipped over the vase on the coffee table, causing it to shatter on the floor. The man suddenly turned backwards, suddenly alert. "Who's there?" I tried not to say anything, but he said "I know that somebody is here! So come out right now!" I didn't think I really have any other choice, but I also knew that I wasn't going to back down without a fight. I flipped over the table and charged at him, landing a strong right hook to his jaw. He regained his balance, then he wiped the blood from his lip and said "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you chose the wrong house to break into!" He swung a fist at me, but I ducked out of the way, then I smashed an empty wine bottle against his head, causing his forehead to bleed. He turned to me and to my surprise, his wound suddenly healed, then he caught me by surprise by landing a clean jab to my chest. I regained my balance, then I kicked him in the stomach and backed away, hoping to get some breathing room, then he looked at me, confused, and said "Who are you? And why are you trying to kill me?" I stared back at him and said "Trust me; I haven't even begun to try to kill you."

Then, I morphed my arms into my razor sharp claws, like I did before at the facility, when I ripped that super soldier in half. The man smiled and said "Very impressive. I was wondering how you can fight so well. But instead, let's talk for a minute?" I wasn't sure if he was serious, but I calmed down as he held up a hand, showing no intention to fight. I switched my arms back, then I said "Who are you? And why are you here?" The man said "I was gonna ask you the same thing. But for your info, my name is Dexter. Dexter Ambrose. I'm a former soldier for UMBRELLA. Now, you tell me who you are?" I said "I'm Rain. Rain Ocampo. A former police officer for the L.A. Police Department and former soldier for UMBRELLA." Dexter said "Rain. I thought I recognized you from someplace. Just couldn't put my finger on it. Well, I know who you are, but not why you're here?" I said "It's a long story. But, you see, I was brought here by someone, who needs my help to destroy UMBRELLA. And of course, Blackwatch. I kinda overheard your little talk with the Red Queen. Something about killing someone?" Dexter nodded. "Yeah. You know her?" I said "Yes, unfortunately. She's the crazy homicidal bitch that tried to kill me before. Why are you now taking orders from her?" Dexter shook his head in protest. "Whoa. Don't get the wrong idea, okay. I didn't want to, but she kinda made it personal. You see, she asked me to find the escaped test subject that got away from them. Said his name was Michael Gabriel." I said "I don't understand. Michael seemed like a nice guy when I first met him. What has he ever done to you?!" Dexter looked at me, shocked, then said "You met him before?" I nodded my head, then he became lost in thought. Then he looked at me, his face turned serious and he said "Listen to me, Rain; you cannot trust him. He will lie and stab you in the back, just to take advantage of you!" I suddenly became terrified. "What are you talking about?" Dexter said "Long ago, when I was only a teenager, I was living with my dad. After my mom's death, we moved here, hoping for a new life. Then, one night, I woke up at the middle of the night, startled by a strange noise. I slowly went downstairs and to my terrified shock, I watched him, with my own eyes, as he just mercilessly ripped my father to shreds! He turned to me, about to kill me, but he hesitated. Instead, he brought a finger to his lips, signaling me to be silent. I complied, then he disappeared. Just vanished without a trace, like a ghost." I still couldn't believe what he was saying. I understand that he wanted revenge, but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. "Look, Rain; I don't expect you to believe what I'm saying. I just don't want you to fall victim to his path of destruction. Or to be another tool of his plan." I wasn't sure was he was talking about. Another tool of Michael's plan? Dexter continued "You see; Michael formed his own alliance with others who are obsessed for UMBRELLA's destruction. They call themselves the Archangels of Heaven: Michael Gabriel, him have two of the archangels names, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Raguel, and Barachiel. They plan to destroy UMBRELLA and Blackwatch, but what you don't know is that once that's done, their real plan comes into motion. A new world order is what they're planning." I just thought he was overreacting about this whole situation. Michael has been so nice to me before, I couldn't imagine him being a complete monster. "You're wrong. Michael is **NOT** a monster! I don't believe you!" Dexter said "You have to believe me. What I'm telling you is true! He doesn't care about you! He wants to **USE** you for his own selfish need!" I shook my head. "You're lying! Michael would never do such a thing! He cares about me!" Dexter said "I swear I'm not lying!" I stood up and said "I'll just ask him then and we'll see if what you say is true!" Dexter shook his head "He's not gonna tell you the truth!" I said "We'll see. Goodbye, Dexter!"

I just stormed out of the house and just started running. I didn't want to believe what he said about Michael. I couldn't give a damn about anything else, but Michael is not a monster. I stopped at a nearby bench as I felt tears forming in my eyes. I began to cry loudly as I sat on the bench, frustrated at everything. Frustrated at Dexter, at this place, but also at myself. I'm not sure if I should have stormed out on Dexter like that. He sounded so sincere when he told me about Michael. But I didn't want to believe him. If what he said turns out to be true, I would fucking hate myself for not believing him. I tried to soften up the crying as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a hooded man standing over me. "Are you okay, young woman? Why do you cry?" I wasn't sure if he would believe me if I were to tell him that I had supernatural powers that scared the shit out of me, so I just shook my head. The man said "Maybe you should come with me. It's not safe out here in the streets." I wasn't sure if I should, but I accepted his generosity, then we walked together to the nearest house. We went inside, then to my confusion, he locked the door behind him. "What're you doing, mister?" The man said "Sorry, but we can't risk having any of those infected freaks walk in. Besides that, Blackwatch is sweeping the entire city for survivors. To kill, that is. They couldn't care if they were clean, so they just kill anyone on sight." He turned to me, then I became surprised as he just wrapped me in a hug. "Besides, I'd hate to see them shoot up a pretty girl like you. They're just a bunch of heartless bastards." My heart began pounding in my chest as his sympathy faded as he pinned me against the wall. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" He sneered "Be quiet, bitch!" He smacked me, then he began to rip off my clothes and he tossed me on the couch. "Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" That only spurred him more as he pinned me to the couch from behind as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardening member. "It's been so long since I last had my hands on a bitch like you." He shoved inside my opening and groaned. I could only scream as he invaded me. He pounded into me and looked down at my other hole with interest. I felt him pull his cock out and my eyes grew wide with fear as he placed it against my anus. "No please not there! Not there please no!" He shoved himself into me in one go. I could only scream in pain as he pounded in and out of me, not waiting for my anus to get used to his invasion. I couldn't use my powers because my fear was preventing me from activating them. If only I had stayed with Dexter. If only he was here for me right now! Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The man stopped while I lay whimpering beneath him. He got up, zipped up his pants, barely concealing his hard on. "Don't you move whore." He walked over to the door and opened it just enough to see who it was. "What do you want?" Suddenly, his eyes filled with fear and I watched as the door suddenly flew open and the man was suddenly thrown against the wall. I saw the stranger enter and, to my surprise, it wasn't Dexter, but it was Michael! His eyes blood red and he slammed the door shut and I watched as he began beating down the man, literally breaking his arms and legs so he couldn't get away. Michael got his rage under control and he backed away from the bleeding, sobbing man. Michael turned to me, his raged face replaced with a worried one.

"Are you alright?" I slowly nodded my head, then he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. "Don't worry; it's over now." I couldn't believe that he really is looking out for me. My heart pounded hard in my chest like it was about to explode. I…I think I'm in love with him, but I pulled away. "I need to go clean up." I quickly went upstairs and took a quick shower, cleaning my sore vagina and anus. I quickly dried myself off and put my clothes back on. Michael is such a nice person. How could Dexter call Michael a monster after he had just saved my life? I quickly washed my face, then I went back downstairs and saw Michael, standing by the door. "You ready to go?" I nodded my head. "What about him?" Michael looked at the man, then back to me and said "Leave him here to suffer. I can't stand vermin like him." I nodded, then we walked out, leaving the man to die, and the door wide open. We started to make our way to the apartment, then I said "How did you find me?" Michael said "I've got viral sonar vision. It allows me to track down my enemies and keep track of my friends. And I asked Dexter about where you were." I looked at him with curiosity. "So you have met Dexter before?" He nodded his head. "Yep. Just not in a good way. Thing is, his dad used to be a soldier for Blackwatch. He was the one who allowed me to become infected and was the one who murdered my mom and brother. So, I got revenge, but now Dexter is trying to hunt my ass and that's not a good thing because he's infected as well." I said "That's not your only problem; the Red Queen just hired him to hunt you down." Michael sighed "Well that's just great. That bitch really wants to put me six feet under. No matter. Once we have what we need, we'll be ready for them." I'm glad I stuck with Michael. He's such a nice guy and he can crack skulls whenever he wants to! We continued our walk back to the hideout, so we can rest up for tomorrow.

**Well that took a while. At least it's bloody done! More chapters still to come! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hope you're ready for a real plot twist! Alliances will be formed, partnerships will be shattered! Who can Rain Ocampo actually trust? Read and find out! Enjoy!**

Resident Evil: The Prototype

Chapter 5: Problems with Trust

I woke up the next morning, feeling more refreshed than I did before. I put on my clothes and I went downstairs and saw Dana, in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. I took a seat at the table and said "Hey, Dana. What's for breakfast?" Dana turned to me and said "Hey, Rain. I'm cooking bacon and pancakes. Now go wash up before you even think about touching the food." I nodded and went upstairs to the bathroom. I quickly washed my hands, splashed some cold water on my face, then looked at myself in the mirror. My Latin skin, my tired eyes, I was tired. I felt like I was looking into my own soul. Michael taught me how last night. You look in a mirror, look into your eyes and you can look down into your soul. Inside my soul, I saw a fire; a great big fire that destroyed anything in its path! I returned to reality, then I went downstairs, my plate full of pancakes and bacon. I quickly wolfed down the food, placed my plate in the sink and went to the window. I looked outside and it was no better. Buildings were burning, wrecked cars cover the streets, and it was just complete chaos. There are probably some survivors out there; waiting for help, but what they don't know is that there is no help coming. I sighed and turned away from the window, then went back downstairs, hoping that Michael would be around, but saw no one. I sighed and took a seat on the couch, then I felt my phone vibrate. I answered the call, and it was from Owen. "Officer Rain!" He sounded worried. "What's wrong, Doc?" Owen said "I've found the location of the proving grounds!" It was about fucking time! "Send me the directions." Owen said "Of course. If you hurry, you might be able to destroy the entire program!" I smiled and said "I'm on it. Thanks, Doc!" I put the phone away, then dashed outside. As I jumped roof to roof, I answered another call from Owen. "Mind telling me what these proving grounds are for?" Owen said "UMBRELLA is conducting a bioweapons test, along with Blackwatch, to create an indestructible predator to hunt down Michael. They mixed it with DNA collected from Alice, Mercer, Heller, Michael, Dexter, and from…well, you." My eyes grew wide. "What?" Owen continued "Luckily, the samples were destroyed when you smashed that facility. But they still have a successful Phase Two Orion Soldier at the proving grounds." I said "Not for long, they don't."

I continued my trail, then finally arrived at the football stadium. I stopped on the roof and gazed upon the operations grounds. I looked from one to another, and my eyes settled on a cybernetic woman at the center of the field. She had slick robotic features and looked very advanced. "Hey, Doc? Is my target a woman?" Owen said "Yes, but don't let her appearance fool you; she's a very dangerous experiment. You must destroy her. If you don't, Dr. Burke will copy the Soldiers DNA and create a whole army of Phase Two Soldiers!" I said "Don't worry; it'll be the last of their problems." I pulled my hood over my head and silently snuck inside. I had my eyes on the Phase Two woman and I carefully lifted the rocket launched and pointed it at the woman. One of the soldiers spotted me. "Hey! You there! What're you doing?!" I couldn't answer and I fired a rocket at the woman. The rocket exploded on impacted, but when the smoke cleared, the woman was still standing! She turned her gaze to me, then charged at me like a mad fucking rhino! I managed to jump out of the way, but I had to drop the rocket launcher. The damn thing's useless if that bitch is rocket-prove. I morphed my arms into a set of claws, then I took a good running start at her, but she was ready, as we traded blow after blow and she was tough! We continued to thrash each other, then she said "There's no use resisting!" I couldn't believe that the piece of shit has my voice! I lashed out in rage, rapidly slashing at her, cutting her arms, then I attempted a roundhouse kick, but she caught it, then she hurled me into a wall. I managed to get to my feet, but she grabbed me by the throat and said "Time to put you down." She pulled up her arm, but she was knocked to the side by a thrown car! I looked and saw Dexter, standing on the roof of the stadium. He jumped down and stood at my side. "Well, Rain, I'm surprised to see you here. Thought you could use some help." I was actually glad that he came. We worked together to hurt the Phase Two Soldier, then she said "What? You think you're better than me?!" I smiled. "Actually, I know I am." I grabbed her by her throat and ripped her in half, then to my shock, I absorbed her flesh. I felt my stomach twist again, as I doubled over in pain. This pain was getting worse by the minute! I struggled to get back to my feet, the pain growing worse, as the multiple Blackwatch soldiers surround me. I felt stomach twist one more time, and to me shock, tentacles extended from my body, shredding the soldiers! The tendrils retracted, then Dexter said "Rain? Are you alright? What happened?" I struggled to speak "I absorbed that Phase Two and…I exploded." Dexter said "That was a biomass devastator. You can increase its effectiveness if you consume more biomass."

I looked and saw my target: Dr. Richard Burke. He tried to run, but I quickly ran toward him and grabbed his throat. "Take my DNA, will you? Well, now I'll take YOURS!" I ripped him in two and absorbed his flesh, but I saw a vision. In the vision, I saw a Blackwatch soldier enter one of the labs, meeting Dr. Owen inside. "Can I help you, Commander?" The soldier said "So, this plan of yours? Will it work?" Owen said "Of course it will. I've been watching Michael and Rain for quite a while and they seem to have the exact same DNA. I've also learned that Rain seems to have some sort of affection towards Michael. And I think I've figured out a way to put him down." The soldier looked at him, confused. "Put down Michael? What're you talking about, Doc?" Owen said "Oh, it's nothing to fret over." The soldier said "I'm just asking if…" Owen interrupted "It's none of your concern, Commander. Don't think higher above your pay grade." The vision ended, leaving me completely steamed. "Owen… I'm gonna gut you like a fucking trout!" I quickly dashed out, leaving Dexter behind. I couldn't believe that Owen was trying to kill Michael! I stopped at the top of the rooftops, then answered another call from Owen. "Rain? Are you alright?" I sneered "Owen… You bastard! You set me up!" Owen tried to sound innocent "Set you up? What're you talking about?! I've been trying to help you!" I growled "Bullshit! You've been trying to get me and Michael killed! Well, I'm gonna return the favor." Owen begged "Officer, please! If you would just return to my lab, I'm sure I can explain whatever misconception you might have! Officer? Officer!" I didn't want to hear him anymore, so I hung up and made my way to the lab. I stopped at the roof of the building, then my phone rang again. I really didn't want to answer it, but I did anyway. "Officer, why are you being so cross?! Did I say something to offend you?" I yelled into the speaker "Drop the act, you lying sack of shit! You think you can just play me like this?!" The slimey bastard said "Well…" Then his sympathy faded. "I think I already have."

I looked up and my eyes grew wide as I saw a whole fleet of Apache helicopters surrounding me. I was right! Owen had betrayed me, and Michael, which was a big mistake. One of the helicopters fired a missile at me, but I managed to jump off the roof, the missile missed. One of the soldiers said "Doctor Owen, we've got eyes on Rain." Owen said "Goddammit! Burn that crazy bitch to a cinder!" I threw a car at one of the helicopters, destroying it, and sliced the propellers off another, then hurled the propellers at another helicopter, smashing the whole fleet. I grabbed one of the soldiers and consumed him, receiving the location of Dr. Owen: Base 9. Slimey fucker thinks he can hide from me? I made my way to the base, finally arriving on the roof of the base, avoiding detection, hearing that bitch Owen on the intercom "Attention all Blackwatch personel: I want this place locked down tighter than the head of a drum!" The only thing that's gonna get locked is my foot up his ass! I pulled my hood over my head, then just started causing mayhem, smashing the gasoline tanks and setting the place on fire. I jumped to the roof and saw Owen running to the helicopter and watched as he got in the front seat. "Red Crown, we have Doctor Owen and commencing an evacuation." But the helicopter suddenly turned to my direction, as Owen said "We're not evacuating, you twit! You think I ordered an attack helicopter just to amuse myself? Attack Ocampo!" The helicopter began firing a variety of missiles at me, but I morphed my arms into spiked shields and blocked the missile bombardment, then for a weird reason, the firing ceased. "Why are we stopping, pilot?" The pilot said "It's your goddamn tinkering! It's overloaded the weapons systems!" Owen yelled "Well, fix it, you idiot!" I saw my chance, then morphed my arms into claws, then I jumped on the helicopter and cut off the propeller off the top and jumped off as the helicopter crashed. I approached the crashed helicopter and saw Owen, laying face first on the ground, thriving in pain. I morphed my arms back and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. "Did you really think you could outsmart me, you slimey mother fucker?" Owen just sneered "I still have a trick or two up my sleeve, young lady." Then, to my surprise, he turned around and kicked me in the stomach, knocking me back a good five feet! "What the fuck-?! What ARE you?!" To my shock, his eyes turned red, then he morphed his arms into blades. "I'm what you could've been. What you were supposed to be. And now, I'm going to prove that to the Red Queen that she's mistaken about you." He cut a part of my arm, causing me to bleed heavily. "So, you've been working for that red bitch the whole time?!" Owen grinned maniacally. "Yes, and once the Red Queen realizes how flawed you are, I'll be there watching, while you die." He took a jump at me, but I kicked him back to gain some breathing room. He wiped the blood from his lips as I thought to myself "Son of a bitch. Didn't see any of this coming."

I morphed my arms back into claws as we clashed blades, me getting the upper hand, but both our strength was equal. "Give it up, Owen! You're already dead!" Owen pushed back. "If you kill me, the Red Queen won't be pleased." I smirked "I'll deal with her, once I'm done ripping your head off!" I kept pounding him, inflicting heavy damage, then I grabbed him by the throat. "You want me to beg for mercy, Rain? Is that what you want?!" I slammed him to the ground and said "I want you to shut up and die!" I pounded him some more, then I consumed him and saw a flashback: He was speaking to the Red Queen. "Why, Mrs. Red, your plan of sending spies within Blackwatches ranks is a brilliant idea! That way we can always ensure their loyalty to us! Even Danny Ricardo is already next in line for CFO!" The Red Queen grinned "Then I suggest that you follow his example, Owen. I will make sure that the operations are prepared in the Green Zone." Owen nodded his head "Of course, Ma'am." The flashback ended, leaving me in shock. I couldn't believe that Owen was working with Umbrella the whole time! How am I gonna tell this to Michael?! "Rain Ocampo! What is the meaning of this?!" That voice disturbed my thoughts. I turned to see Michael, standing next to the pile of wrecked cars, arms crossed and an angry look on his face. I could tell he is upset as hell! "Rain! You had better have a good reason for this!" I tried to calm him down. "Michael, please, it's not my fault! This asshole was plotting to KILL you the whole time, and I have his memory to prove it!" Michael said "Slow down. What in the hell are you talking about?!" Then a voice said "Owen was planning to betray you the whole time. Try getting the most important things through that thick skull of yours." We turned to see Dexter, who just now joined the conversation. I asked "And where the hell have you been?" Dexter shrugged his shoulders "Looking for you after you took off. So, Michael, care to tell Rain about Owen being infected?" Michael uncrossed his arms and said "I suppose it's about time she knew, but from the looks of things, here isn't a good time to talk." Dexter sighed "Sure. Then we'll meet back at the hideout to talk?" Rain said "Tomorrow. I'm exhausted right now. By the way, I thought you work alone, Dexter?" Dexter shrugged his shoulders and said "Hey, sometimes, I just like to try something new, ya know?" Michael said "By the way, Rain, expect a call from my brother, Cody. I have him running comms around NYZ." I nodded. "Okay. Now let's get gone." We agreed, then quickly made our way to the hideout, to get some rest for tomorrow.

_At the Yellow Zone docks…_

A helicopter landed at the helipad of the abandoned Blackwatch base, as six people, Kevin, Yerema, Purna, Sam-B, Xian and Logan stepped out the chopper and looked around. "So, where to now, Kev?" Logan asked, holstering his throwing knives at his knife belt. "Not sure. We were told by some voice that there was something worth looking for here." Kevin said, scratching his head. "Well, what're we waiting around here for then?" Purna asked, reloading her AK-47 machine rifle. "We are waiting for the voice to respond. He told us to wait as soon as we reached the docks." Xian said, sharpening her samurai sword. "What the fuck are we waiting around here, in the middle of no fucking where, for?! We should be looking for a place to rest for the next day in Hell, not wait for this assholes permit!" Then the voice on the radio said "I heard that. Don't think I won't kill you." Logan answered "Don't worry. So, you called us here for…? What's your name again?" The voice said "Name's Michael Gabriel. I'm leading a rebellion against Blackwatch, a corrupted military company." Logan said "What the hell, kid? You are asking us to fight an entire military company?" Michael said "Don't worry, friends; I've got friends inside and out. We've got nothing to worry about. Anyways, I've already picked where you're gonna camp for the night. I've sent the location to your cellphone. Be careful and don't worry; I'll explain more once you're rested up. We'll be in touch." The transmission ended, then Logan checked his phone and said "Alright, let's move." They began to move to their location, hoping to get the answers they seek.

_At the hideout…_

Michael turned off the radio, then turned to face the door. "Everything is falling into place. Soon, everyone will be free and Blackwatch and Umbrella will be destroyed." Then a young woman entered the room. "Are you ready, Jin?" Jin nodded her head. "Yes, sir. I hope my friends haven't forgotten about me." Michael smiled "I doubt they've forgotten you. Now, go and surprise them. Don't make me regret bringing you back." Jin said "Don't worry, sir. I won't let you down."

**Sorry it took so long, I just had so little time to do so. Please don't hate me! At least it's done! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
